


The Story of the Dagger

by reichtrash



Category: Historical RPF, Third Reich - Fandom
Genre: Kidnapping, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reichtrash/pseuds/reichtrash
Summary: Heydrich decides to use his honor dagger for something.
Relationships: Heinrich Himmler/Reinhard Heydrich
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	The Story of the Dagger

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story about the SS honor dagger because my fixations said so. xD Might not be historically accurate. If you came for Mengele, he only has like two lines. :p

There was something special about the SS-Ehrendolch. It was a dagger. A sharp blade hidden inside a sheath and attached to the left side of one's uniform. Oftentimes it was worn with the eerie black attire of the SS. Each blade had this inscription on it: "Meine Ehre heißt Treue" ("My honor is loyalty").

The blade served as a constant reminder of Himmler's ownership over the SS. For every person that held this blade, they had to be loyal and submit to the Reichsführer.

Heydrich had one himself, but never had the need to use it until recently... He had heard stories of other officers using the dagger, to "defend their honor." Himmler allowed it. But overtime Heydrich became curious and wanted to make use of the blade. Whenever the dagger did not accompany Heydrich, it likely remained somewhere in his office.

Heydrich drew the blade from its slumber and stared at the cold, silver fang. The blade presented itself, resting in the Obergruppenführer's grip. It felt the same way it did when Himmler bestowed it to him. He would need bodies to test it out. Heydrich hated for his dagger to remain in its sheath, unused.

Unlike Himmler, Heydrich preferred to get his hands dirty. He wanted to pull the strings himself and be the puppeteer ruling from the shadows.

The Obergruppenführer had a target in mind. It wasn’t a resistance fighter or a political prisoner. It was his boss Heinrich Himmler. Heydrich thought to himself that Himmler would make for an interesting time. Getting his hands on the Reichsführer would be easy and the most satisfying. So Heydrich came up with a plan.

He waited for a day where Himmler stayed late. The Reichsführer would be tired from having worked all day. Then Heydrich made his move.

Heydrich in full uniform, barged into Himmler’s dimly lit study. His jackboots hit the floor with urgency. His silhouette marched right over to the Reichsführer’s desk. Without warning, Heydrich reached over the desk. He shoved something into Himmler’s mouth, then wrapped something around his head. Himmler's vision was obscured. An angry grumbling could be heard, but no words escaped the cloth.

The Reichsführer was caught by surprise and struggled a bit. He didn’t have enough time to acclimate to the situation. Before he knew it, his limbs were bound so he couldn't thrash about or run. Himmler was hoisted off his feet and brought to an unknown location.

The Reichsführer felt himself leave the safety of his office and out into the open air of the night. He heard the scuffling of jackboots, low muffled voices and a car. He was thrown onto the backseat of a vehicle. The engine growled and they started moving.

Sometime later, they had arrived at the location and Heydrich carried Himmler out of the car. The atmosphere felt different, it somewhat musty and smelled weird. He was bound to a chair in the middle of an empty room. Heydrich undid the obstructions on Himmler’s face.

“Welcome.” Heydrich stepped back from Himmler, appreciating the view. But the Reichführer was not impressed. He was full of rage and confusion.

“W-What is the meaning of this?!”

“You're asking the wrong questions Heinrich…”

“I- I demand an answer you fool! I could have you arrested or-”

“Quiet! I am the police… So save your breath.”

Heydrich walked over to Himmler, revealing his dagger as he did so. Himmler’s eyes widened and he tried to free himself. He fought with the chair, but to no avail.

“T-The SS-Ehrendolch! What are you planning to do with that?!”

“I want the blade’s first time to be with you…” Heydrich smiled and held the blade in front of Himmler’s face, showing it off. The Reichsführer turned his head away in response. In a quick fit of anger, Heydrich grabbed Himmler’s face and forced him to look at the dagger.

“Don’t make it hard…” The Obergruppenführer licked his lips like a hungry beast. He took the blade and put it to his tongue, gently drawing blood. Himmler watched Heydrich nervously.

Heydrich smiled and leaned in close, shoving his tongue into the Reichsführer's mouth. Himmler tried to resist, but his face became sour at the taste of blood.

"W-Why?" Himmler managed to mumble out. Heydrich did not respond and continued to attack him with a hungry kiss. Then he started to nibble at Himmler’s neck, leaving marks behind. Himmler closed his eyes and tilted his head back. There was nothing he could do but allow the Obergruppenführer access. Then Himmler gasped. He trembled at the feeling of something cold along his jawline.

It was the dagger. Heydrich teased Himmler with the blade, drawing it along his sensitive skin like a work of art. Suddenly, he could feel a slight stinging pain. A small amount of blood was drawn.

Heydrich took a deep inhale and exhale before stepping away. Not saying anything he put the blade to Himmler's stomach, poking it around.

'No, no, no! Whatever you're thinking about, don't do it!" Himmler yelped. He started to panic, doing anything he could to free himself. It was no use. He looked up to Heydrich and saw the devil closing in. The Hangman lunged forward.

"Here is something to remind you of me-"

"A-Ahg!" Himmler grimaced. The Reichsführer was overcome with an intense, sharp pain. He felt the blade penetrate him. It tore through his flesh in one violent motion. Then after sitting inside him for several seconds, it retreated back into Heydrich's bloody grip. The Obergruppenführer licked the blade clean, making sure not to cut himself as he did so. Heydrich closed his eyes and trembled with pleasure.

"It hurts Reinhard…" Himmler said weakly. The color drained from his body, much like his essence began to.

"Shh, shh, shh… It will be okay."

After Heydrich was done, he approached Himmler and put his hand to the oozing wound. Blood seeped through Heydrich’s slender digits. Himmler started to fade in and out. He tried his best to focus on Heydrich, but was feeling faint.

“Okay Josef…” The Obergruppenführer dropped his greatcoat and another figure emerged from the corner of Himmler’s vision. Then he let go…

After a while, Himmler woke up to a bright light and two figures hovering over him. He was in a hospital bed, covered by a blanket. His wound had been patched up.

"Good thing I had Mengele here to stop the bleeding, otherwise you wouldn't be here." Heydrich smiled and looked over at the doctor.

"I wasn't sure you were gonna make it…" Mengele gave a creepy grin to Himmler who was half awake and full of pain killers. "Also, I might have taken something from you… Consider it payment for me saving your life." Mengele chuckled while removing his bloody surgical gloves.

"You see, this dagger is a reminder of you. The scar I leave on your body, is a reminder of me." Heydrich chimed.

Himmler squinted at the two and looked underneath his blanket. Feeling and searching around. Himmler had some weirdly placed stitches and blood stained bandages on his body. He groaned in pain. Something else felt off. Himmler reached down and felt his thighs, which were sticky and sore. He looked up at the two, horrified.

"W-Why do I feel weird down there? What did you two do to me while I was unconscious?!"

"We saved your life… That's all."


End file.
